


Hotline Bling

by your_royal_blondeness



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: "i blame tumblr", F/M, fun little story, please don't kill me omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_royal_blondeness/pseuds/your_royal_blondeness
Summary: Cress discovers the second era song Hotline Bling, and soon everyone has memorized it. This leads to dance parties and lots of laughing. Based on a prompt from the-senpai on tumblr.Rated teen and up just because the song talks about champagne and stuff? And there is the h-word, just because I'm trying to stick to the character's personalities. Just be cautious I guess, but it's not actually that bad.





	Hotline Bling

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically just a fun little story that I thought would be fun to write. I hope it's somewhat enjoyable :")

Jacin glanced up from his portscreen, a catchy song suddenly blasting from the cockpit. He rolled his eyes, recognizing the second era song that Cress had recently sent to the whole crew. Now, since they had all memorized it (including Jacin, to his dismay), Cress was constantly playing it off of her netscreens.

He could hear Cress’s melodical voice and Thorne’s not-so melodical voice drifting toward him, as they belted out the lyrics perfectly. Jacin could imagine that they were holding onto each other’s arms and swaying back and forth, just like they always did when the song came on. Winter’s laughs rang out, and as the chorus started, she joined them. 

_“You used to call me on my cell phone, late night when you need my love. Call me on my cell phone, late night when you need my love.”_

Jacin was rather tired of it, but had to admit that it was a catchy song. He often found himself humming the tune when he was concentrating on something, or when listening to his friends talk about who knows what. He was actually pretty impressed by how fast the crew had memorized it. Even Cinder and Wolf had started singing it at random times. 

_“And I know when that hotline bling, that can only mean one thing. I know when that hotline bling, that can only mean one thing.”_

Jacin turned off his portscreen, heading to the cockpit and finding that Cinder, Kai, and Iko were already watching. Iko was laughing, and Cinder and Kai were exchanging amused looks. Thorne was, sure enough, swinging Cress back and forth, practically lifting her off of the ground. 

“‘Cause ever since I left the city, you started wearing less and goin' out more,” they sang, Cress pretending to fan herself off with her hand, receiving a mischievous grin from Thorne. “Glasses of champagne out on the dance floor, hangin' with some girls I've never seen before.”

Jacin rolled his eyes, and Cinder looked like she was trying not to laugh. Iko and Winter were dancing around Thorne and Cress, copying their movements. The chorus came on again, and Jacin reluctantly started singing, along with Cinder and Kai, who seemed to be somehow teasing each other with each word.

“I know when that hotline bling!” Iko screeched, earning a chuckle from Kai. Winter caught Jacin’s eye and held her hand out to him, which he took carefully. She pulled him up, twirling him around the room. He laughed, and Winter gave him a huge smile in return.

The song ended too soon, and Jacin looked around at his exhausted friends. Cress was on the floor in a heap, Thorne trying to pick her up while laughing deliriously. Iko and Winter were both flushed, Kai was grinning from ear to ear, but Cinder looked normal. Probably because she couldn’t blush.

“Wow,” Thorne gasped, finally untangling his arms and legs from Cress’s dress and pulling her to her feet. Cress’s blush was back full-force, and she buried her face in Thorne’s shirt as he scooped her up. 

“What the hell happened here?”

Jacin turned to see Kinney standing in the doorway, a very confused Wolf and an annoyed Scarlet behind him.

Iko giggled. “We were dancing and singing to Hotline Bling, obviously.” 

To Jacin’s surprise, Kinney cracked a smile. “Of course you were.”

“You like that song?” Jacin asked, incredulous. 

Kinney nodded, sighing. “It’s catchy, unfortunately.” He glanced over at Iko, who was very casually staring at him, and raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, I’m incredibly exhausted now,” Thorne admitted, breaking the silence. “Aces, Cress, you’re light.”

She rolled her eyes, poking him playfully. “You carry me everywhere, Captain! How did you not realize that?”

He grinned and started to rock her back and forth, to which she squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck. “And since when were you so sassy? Has Cinder been giving you private lessons?”

Cinder scoffed. “If anyone’s sassy around here, it’s you, Thorne,” she retorted. Thorne rolled his eyes, a small smile still on his face.

“Seriously, Cress. I don’t think I was the only one who noticed you being very sexy,” he drawled, and Cress smacked him lightly, her blush traveling down her neck.

“Okay, okay,” Kinney grumbled, waving a hand around. Jacin could tell he was trying to be annoyed, but his face proved that he was really holding back a laugh.

Winter suddenly sighed, flashing the group a sweet, innocent smile, and Jacin was immediately suspicious. “Winter,” he started, but she had already pranced over to the netscreens. The song started again, and Cinder’s eyes went wide.

“Oh my stars, not again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little "I wrote this when I was bored" fic! Let me know what you thought and if you prefer these or my other fics that are just pure sap and shipping :")


End file.
